


.:Smol III:.

by YourBlueberryMajesty



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Darkuncleshipping, Gay cats frustrated with their gay trainers, Leyla the Liepard, M/M, Nova the Persian, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, darkcatshipping, just a smidge of spice, lots of headcanons, piers and marnie are grimsleys kids, probably lots of ooc, specific chapters are warned in fic, the misadventures of OOO and Dark, trans grimsley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 85
Words: 16,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourBlueberryMajesty/pseuds/YourBlueberryMajesty
Summary: Short Nanu x Grimsley one shots
Relationships: Giima | Grimsley & Kuchinashi | Nanu, Giima | Grimsley/Kuchinashi | Nanu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another installment of "clauds has fallen for a severely underrated rare pair that doesn't even have one (1) page of fics so to cope they write mini one shots" Enjoy~

"Come here love put that away" Grimsley takes Nanu's report and tucks it away into a folder it defiantly doesn't belong to. "You know I have to finish that by tomorrow right?" Nanu mumbles but doesn't do much to stop his lover. It's not even half way done.

He utters no protest as Grimsley pulls him up to his feet and guides him to their bedroom. Nanu lost track of time hours ago. Was it around six when Grimsley brought him his now mostly finished dinner?

Nanu certainly puts up no fight as Grimsley pushes him to bed and nestles them both under the covers. "It's bed time love" he mumbles holding Nanu as close to himself as he can. "Goo nigh Grim..." Nanu sighes letting the warmth and his lover's soft breaths lull him to sleep.

He'll have plenty of time _tomorrow_ to finish his report.


	2. Chapter 2

Nanu knows why he's here. He can't say no to Grimsley. One look from those pouty blue eyes of his and he instantly caves. Grimsley has him completely wrapped around his finger and to be honest he doesn't mind.

Grimsley has made his otherwise dull and repetitive life more interesting. Whether its staying out until sunset getting completely soaked from surfing or staying up ridiculously late to watch the Minior fall, Nanu has been enjoying himself.

But Nanu can't dance. He has two left feet and the rhythm of a new born Spinda. That doesn't stop Grimsley from begging him to let loose a little and dance with him and Nanu being of strong will but weak heart agrees every time.

Now here on a dancefloor, in the middle of a club he never learned the name of until he met Grimsley he is trying. More than likely making a fool of himself but genuinely trying. For Grimsley who doesn't care how ridiculous they look he just wants them to have fun, and is he is having fun. Because for Nanu it isn't about what silly thing they choose to do. Just being with Grimsley is more than enough for him have the time of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Constant predictable weather requires some level of forethought. Why the hell is Nanu sheltering under some trees though he'll never know. He should just make a run for the station. He's done so before, and ended up with an annoying cold every time.

He can't do that to Grimsley and Acerola again. They'd make a huuuge fuss about him needing to rest instead of work. Acerola would chastise him like a child saying he should know better. He has lived in this particular part of Ula'ula Island his whole life. Rain is inevitable. 

Grimsley would mumble under his breath about taking care of himself and worrying them all while being so gentle removing his drenched clothes and forcing him to lay down while he made soup. The soup was a positive about getting sick. It would be warm and creamy. Grimsley would insist on spoon feeding him.

Now Nanu was really debating showing up half drowned. Being sick was not so bad when he had such a loving family to take care of him...

"You're not thinking of walking home in this weather are you love?" as if summoned by Arceus himself Grimsley appears holding an umbrella and smiling fondly. "Of course not dear" Nanu assures him gesturing to his perfectly dry clothing.

"Oh well it's a good thing I'm here because it looks like you forgot your umbrella again" he pulls Nanu under the umbrella "wouldn't want you to catch another pesky cold!" Nanu thinks a pesky cold wouldn't be the worst thing to happen to him.


	4. Chapter 4

"I have no idea what I'm doing" Nanu grumbles tugging at another knot. "Does that hurt?" he asks feeling real guilty. He's never had long hair so he never had to learn the ins and outs of caring for it.

Grimsley has been wincing but not complaining out loud "A bit but it's better dealing with sooner than later." Usually he grooms his hair fine on his own but one too many slip ups surfing earlier left him too sore to do much of anything. Nanu volunteered to help. Acerola would have been Grimsley's first choice but she was still getting used to her new position of being part of the Elite Four.

"Just ignore me and keep combing I trust you completely love!" Grimsley sing songed. Nanu was doing just fine. He just worries too much about hurting him. "If you say so" he says trying to brush rhythmically. Grimsley almost looks like a different person with his hair down.

It frames his face delicately and the white streaks don't look as out of place. "Have you ever thought of dyeing your hair?" Nanu asks. He doesn't look bad at all he's just curious. "I actually did dye forever ago. It was dark blue to match the suit I wore. You?" Grimsley responds with a yawn. 

"Nah seems like too much work. I think I'm done." 

"It really is" Grimsley runs a hand through his hair a few times "This is fine. I think you have a future in hair care love!"

"Absolutely not."


	5. Chapter 5

_His clear blue eyes are a mystery. There is nothing to give away for there is nothing hidden in their depths. But when his gaze catches those of his affection they blossom fondly._

"Shauntal you will never cease to amaze me" Grimsley mumbles. She always had him and the rest of the Unovan Elite Four beta read her scripts. His Elite Four days were long behind him but Shauntal still insisted she needed Grimsley's input too. 

This particular novel is about a man who has lost his memories. He's found by a detective and together they discover what happened to him. Along the way they fall in love. Shauntal isn't the biggest fan of romance but said this time she was trully struck by inspiration and had to get it out.

Nanu shifts beside him. It's late and by now Grimsley would also be asleep but he decided to check out the script just before bed and he couldn't put it down but there was something nagging him though. He sent a quick text to Shauntal before tucking in.

He wouldn't see her response until morning.

 **Grimsley:** Finally got your new script and loving it so far. I was wondering though why aren't any of the characters named yet?

 **Shauntal:** Oh yes!! I was wondering if it had gotten lost in the mail!! I'm glad you like it Grims!! And about the names well I have some names in mind but I haven't asked for permission to use them yet....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;3


	6. Chapter 6

"I’m so, so sorry, Grimsley. You didn’t deserve that."

"What are you apologising for? You weren't there..."

"If I was I would have done everything I could to stop them for hurting you my love."

"I know."


	7. Chapter 7

They haven't been partners for awhile now but they still share a room. It's cheaper. It's convenient. It's familiar.

They're still friends. They would miss each others company. Lifes more fun with a roommate. It would feel oh so very cold not sleeping next to someone.


	8. Chapter 8

"Boop" Grimsley giggles bumping their noes.

Nanu rolls his eyes eyes then snorts "You're ridiculous."

"Boop boop" each boop being followed by a peck "but you still love me boop."

"Unfortunately" Nanu grumbles. He's never felt happier.


	9. Chapter 9

"He's so tired" Grimsley sighs noticing Nanu has fallen asleep, head on his shoulder. As carefully as he can Grimsley shifts him so his head is on his lap. Nanu grunts but doesn't wake up. "Sleep well my love. You deserve it..." Grimsley whispers. 

Nanu always tells Grimsley he's like a Meowth. Clingy and cute. Grimsley sees a bit of Meowth in him too as he runs hand through his hair. And just as if he were Meowth sleeping peacefully on his lap Grimsley has no intention of moving any time soon.


	10. Chapter 10

"P-please don't go..." Grimsley mumbles. This is humiliating. "Alright let's just get some sleep now we have an early flight tomorrow." For someone described as incredibly lazy Nanu has done a truck load of things for him.

The pressure that had slowly been building up on him ever since he was a child had finally crushed Grimsley. One second he was fine the next everything was too loud. His vision blurred. The walls were closing in. He couldn't breathe. He hadn't realise he was crying and screaming that he couldn't take it anymore but it certainly scared Will and Karen.

They tried to calm him down but nothing they were saying and doing was getting to him. So as a last resort they called Nanu. Grimsley had talked their ears off about Nanu but always ended on a very somber note. They heard the longing in his voice but he always denied it was there.

Nanu broke him free. Nanu whispered, and held, and comforted him. When Nanu said everything was going to be okay Grimsley actually believed him. It was easier to believe with Nanu around. So Grimsley sobbed that he had enough and needed to leave desperately. Anywhere. Just get off the damn island.

Grimsley suggested finally going to Alola with him and instantly felt awful. Nanu wanted him to go for a good time not as a last resort. Nanu didn't say anything though just booked the earliest flight.

"I'll be on the couch alright?" they're scheduled to leave in the few hours. Sleeping on the couch wouldn't provide any needed last minute rest.

"Y-you can sleep here. Bed's pretty big and I don't thin-k I move around a lot..." Grimsley can feel his face heating up. If Nanu notices he doesn't say anything just looks at him curiously and after a few seconds shrugs.

Grimsley wants more than he cares to admit to scooch closer to Nanu. To tell him just how much he appreciates this and everything else he has done for him. He doesn't though. Complicated feelings about the man he's currently sharing a bed with can wait.


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you name them?" Grimsley asks picking up a persistent Meowth. It purrs contently as he strokes it. "Oh no. They're not for me to keep. I give them away to trainers when they're old enough to participate in the Island Challenge." 

"Like starters?"

"Yup."

Grimsley frowns they all seem like a part of the family but Nanu, aside from being an officer, is also the Island Kahuna. The other three must have similar Pokemon to give out as well.

"Nova has a name though."

Nanu snorts "I don't plan on giving away my ace any time soon."

"Does she miss them?" Nanu looks pensive "Maybe? But she should know by now these guys aren't here to stay."

"Ever had any Meowth that didn't want to leave?" the one in Grimsley's arms paws lazily at his hair.

"Usually I ask them whose ready and willing to go. The most eager ones get tested against Nova. The three I deem most worthy are presented to new trainers." Nanu takes the one Grimsley's holding and nuzzles it affectionately.

Grimsley's chest warms. He's so sweet to all the Meowth he cares for. They're all so lucky to live with him even if it's not permanent.


	12. Chapter 12

"You haaaave the prettiest eyes have I told you thhat? They're so pretty like... likelike sky pretty..." this would be adorable if Grimsley wasn't worried out of his mind. He has no idea how Nanu managed to sneak this illness past him until now. Usually he has a knack for knowing exactly when Nanu is feeling sick.

That comes in handy because Nanu has a tendency to flat out try to ignore a sickness. He doesn't want to let anything interfere with caring for his family, which is sweet and all but at times super inconvenient. 

Grimsley had arrived at the station to drop off Nanu's lunch as usual to find him passed out on his desk. That is a perfectly normal occurrence. Nanu having no idea what was going on that was strange. "Looooooovewhere are we goooooim???" Nanu slurs. Once again theoretically amusing but actually concerning.

"I need to get you home! You are clearly not well and when you're feeling better you're defiantly getting an ear full!" Grimsley huffs. What is it going to take to get it through Nanu's thick skull his health is important too? Nanu _pouts_ "Are yagonna yell a mee? Msorry lovevyou...." 

Grimsley can't stay mad at him. He's not a monster. Nanu obviously has a fever and that has to be a pain "I love you too... Now lets get you to bed and see if we still have some meds."


	13. Chapter 13

"Wait so you guys AREN'T DATING?!" Acerola asks genuinely surprised. Grimsley's face burns and looks at anything but her. Nanu shrugs "What made you think we were dating?"

"Literally everyone in Pasio thought you were! And well you seemed so happy Uncle Nanu..." Acerola feels like everything she has ever known is a lie. Another shrug "Really? That certainly would explain a lot. I guess to outside eyes we would seem close..."

"And here I thought I was getting another uncle." She sounds so upset its breaking Grimsley's heart "Oh no it's okay you can still call me "Uncle G" I don't mind!" It's Acerola's turn to shrug "I guess but it's not the same. Oh well."

"It's not the end of the world Ace. And now that Grimsleys here in Alola who knows what can happen?" Nanu says casually not noticing Grimsley trying to ignore the frantic beating of his heart.


	14. Chapter 14

"You do know we eventually have to get up to work right?" Nanu asks making little progress in getting out of bed. Everytime he moves an inch Grimsley pulls him back. "Noooo stillsleeby" Grimsley whines. Nanu while a general prick around most people cannot help but to melt at the tone of his lovers voice. 

And when had work ever been a priority?

"Are you gonna go?" Grimsley gives him _that look_. One of the many looks he has to get Nanu to do what he wants. "I guess I'll still have plenty of time to get ready if I get up a bit later than usual" and Nanu always gives in.


	15. Chapter 15

"What would I ever do without you?" Nanu groans as Grimsley gently kneads his aching muscles. He shrugs "Probably hire an expensive professional?" 

"Nah I'd just live with it and accept the fact that I am a crumbling old man."

"You are not" Grimsley responds without hesitation "And even if you did hire you'd be stubborn and not say anything about how they're doing. They'd miss all the really achy spots and you'd end up paying too much for a job done incorrectly." 

"So I'm right when I say I'd be lost without you."

"But you're not without me so relax and let me finish."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentions of blood

The first thing Grimsley notices when Nanu gets home is all the blood "Dear sweet Arceus! Are you okay? What happened?" There's alarming red stain where Nanu is holding something in his jacket tightly.

"Shhh it's okay" Nanu assures him "It's not my blood. Can you get a towel or two?" He seems fine. No wincing, or gasping, no sign at all that he's in any pain "Please love hurry."

Grimsley sighs and finds some towels pretty quickly. Nanu finally deposites his bundle. Or rather bundles. "Oh poor babies! It's okay you're safe now" Squeaking softly in the towel nest are two tiny Meowths. Recently hatched by the look of them.

Nanu has a strained look on his face as he watches Grimsley gently try to wipe the blood off the kittens "I was just closing the station for the night when I heard growling. When I went to investigate I found those two. No parents in sight. I couldn't just leave them..."

"Of course not" Grimsley assures him "Poor things wouldn't have made it through the night." Hearing Grimsley baby talk the kittens and watching him comfort them reminds Nanu of when he first saw Grimsley with Acerola. 

Something about Grimsley caring about those weaker than himself sets Nanu's heart a flame. "I'm going to double check for the parents" he knows he would be worried sick if Acerola had disappeared.

"Change first. Wouldn't want you to attract any unwanted attention or scare anyone with all that blood" Grimsley looks him up and down then turns his attention back to the kittens. Not for the first time Nanu wonders how he ended up with someone so kind.


	17. Chapter 17

"You like Uncle G right? That's why you've been so weird lately!" Acerola exclaims. It all makes so much sense now.

Nanu rolls his eyes "I didn't say that" he grumbles. Acerola is feeling excitement bubbling at the thought of her discovery "But you never put so much _effort_ into something let alone someone!"

When did she get so intuative? If Kukui asks him about being a member of his Elite Four again he'll recommend her instead of just flat out saying no.

"You can deny it aaaaall you want! I know your secret!... You should tell him!!!"

"Absolutely not."

"Why not?"

"Because..." truth be told he doesn't have any valid excuse. Well any that wouldn't seem so mortifying. Grimsley can choose to be with anyone he wants to. Why would he want a lazy old man?

"Well I like him too" Acerola doesn't notice his struggle "So if you're afraid of asking him out because of me then don't be! You both have my approval to date!"

"Good to know kiddo..."


	18. Chapter 18

**Nanu:** I want everyone in the world to know you're mine, Grimsley.

 **Grimsley:** And that will happen very soon Nu <3

 **Nanu:** I will say I do loud and proud. Everyone will know just how much you mean to me. Not a single person will have any doubts about how much I love you.

 **Grimsley:** You sure do have a way with words when you try my love.

 **Nanu:** Nothing but the best for you darling.

 **Grimsley:** You too!! But we should really get some sleep. We wouldn't want to be late to our own big day!

 **Nanu:** Haha true. Well goodnight love and may everything go smoothly tomorrow.

 **Grimsley:** And even if nothing goes according to plan as long as I still end up married to you it'll be perfect. Night my precious. <3


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Angst

"Alola is full of so many beautiful locations and _wonderful_ people but I'm just a stranger. An uninvited guest. I don't deserve any of this" Nanu didn't miss the emphasis on the word.

"First of all you're not uninvited" Grimsley cracks a smile "Second of all Alola's traditions have always been about sharing and being one. So as long as you're here this is your home. You belong." Nanu trully believes that.

Grimsley looks at him with such tired eyes "No I don't. There's no one who would miss me..." Nanu feels a painful twinge in his chest. How long has he felt like this? "I _**need**_ you Grimsley. I don't want to lose you and have to regret for the rest of my life that I didn't tell you that I love you."


	20. Chapter 20

Nanu didn't miss sushi. Okay maybe a little bit. But it was easy to forget sushi with Grimsley being such a good cook. He on the other hand is abysmal.

"You know you don't have to lie to me. You're not going to hurt my feelings or anything like that" Nanu shrugs "I know for a fact I'm a terrible cook. Why do you think I always used to go out to eat?"

Grimsley takes a rather huge gulp of water to help swallow the bite he was on "Oh no this is ahh certainly an interesting dish. Not the worst thing I've ever tasted!"

"Please let's just order out so I don't have to live with the guilt of giving you food poisoning" Nanu sighes exasperated. "If you insist" Grimsley mumbles slightly worried.

Good old reliable sushi. What a much better meal than whatever Nanu had come up. He couldn't even remember what he had tried to cook earlier. It was probably something complicated in an obviously doomed from the start attempt at impressing Grimsley.

"It honestly wasn't so bad" Grimsley leans against him. "I'm telling you I have no talent in the kitchen and you saying such wouldn't surprise me" Nanu plants a reassuring kiss on his forehead. "You just need practice! I can help you when you're not at the station and I'm not surfing or helping train Acerola. I'm sure we can come up with a schedule and...."

He certainly does come up with one. And Nanu will to follow it. He'll try of course for Grimsley and the prospect of not burning down their house does sound nice.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nova- Persian  
> Leyla- Liepard

Nova yawns and gently strokes her mate's back with her tail. Leyla shivers and blinks at her sleepily "What is it love?" Nova looks rather devious "Trainers are gone." Their scents are stale and humans always make too much noise to be good at stealth.

Leyla rolls onto her back and stretches "Oh I wonder what trouble they could be getting into without us" she shifts into a sitting position and begins grooming her ears "Mine especially is a trouble maker."

"Mine is supposed to be some sort of rule enforcer. Sometimes he's not very good at it" Nova mews. She's sure they're fine. More than fine if they have been left behind. "Do you think if I took a sniff at their nest it would smell _interesting_?" she purrs. The fact that they share a nest in the first place is something that puzzles her. They aren't even mates... yet.

Leyla swipes at her but there's no force behind it "Oh of course not. Humans are painfully slow and ours are no exception." Nova hisses in annoyance "You're right dear. Sometimes I wish they could understand us so I could shriek at them to get a move on!"


	22. Chapter 22

" _I am falling so deeply in love with you_ " Nanu sighes. He feels Grimsley stiffen. He stares at him with wide blue eyes. What could ever be the matter...!!!

"I said that out loud didn't I?" Nanu groans. He was just feeling so content. Being alone with Grimsley feels like paradise. Nothing else seems to matter when it's just the two of them. Slipping up meant too content. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to. You can forget all about tha-" Grimsley cuts him off with a kiss.

They break apart "I think I feel the same" Grimsley says breathless. He looks away. Nanu misses his eyes already. "Please don't leave me" he whispers tucking a strand hair behind his ear, his only tell.

"Not now. Not ever." Nanu whispers back bringing him in for another kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a smidge of spice

Soft pecks lead to deep kisses. Grimsley lets himself go like everytime. Let Nanu do whatever he wants to him. He certainly doesn't care. It's very fun and very satisfying. He should repay the favour one day. Show Nanu what he's missing for being such a commanding force. Let _**him**_ hold onto the sheets for dear life....

"Wait I gotta do thefghh" Nanu mumbles breaking away. Grimsley watches with half closed eyes as he climbs out of bed and locks the door. "If Acerola ever walks in on us I will literally have a heart attack and die!" Nanu huffs.

"Oh that certainly would kill the mood" Grimsley giggles as Nanu rolls his eyes and continues what he started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't... I don't ever think of nsfw scenarios for any pair I like.......... What the frick is this ship doing to me lol


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which they met up once in the past and never remembered. Grimsley is in his late 20s Nanu mid 30s

“Name! Where are you headed?” Grimsley stops himself from speaking before he can instinctively correct OOO. He really hopes OOO didn’t see him wince. Something told him that OOO, Looker, and Fire hadn’t believe him when he told them his name.

He shouldn’t be so upset about blatant use of his dead name, he was used to it. After all Grimsley had chosen to be cautious instead of friendly. Why should he give them his real name if he doesn’t know theirs?

“Seems like you’re in a rush to leave” what a smug bastard.

“Oh Triple Z! You followed me here? You know that’s kinda creepy and no offense you’re not my type and highly doubt I’m yours” oh yeah good one that’ll teach him!

“If they made you any offers I highly recommend refusing them” its always straight to the point with this guy.

“And what makes you think a big bad criminal organization could possibly want anything to do with me?” Grimsley asks as sweetly as he can.

OOO rolls his eyes “Oh so you just got homesick a few days after that little incident at the Game Corner?”

Grimsley smiles brightly “Exactly! This cute little region is making me go stir crazy!” Not a complete lie. The only thing interesting about Kanto is that aforementioned Game Corner but… well OOO is good at his job.

“I’m serious though. Don’t accept any offers they made. It seems tempting but you would be throwing your life away if you did.” There seems to be some hidden weight to OOO’s words but Grimsley doesn’t want to talk about offers he may or may not have gotten.

So he does something that’s always worked “You know I did some reading earlier” flirt “the cards and all that say we’re destined to meet again.” It’s just a hobby. Grimsley’s no good at it but OOO doesn’t know that.

It certainly catches OOO off gaurd. Grimsley digs into his pocket and takes out the one coin they did not steal back from him. “Not sure when though.” He rolls the coin through his knuckles. If someone were to look closely at them they would see fading bruises. “Maybe by then I’d have acquired a fondness for silver foxes. And you have learned to lighten up a bit.”

He can tell OOO doesn’t know what to make of what he’s saying. “Now if you excuse me, I really have to run” he stills the coin. It catches the faintest glimmer of light and shimmers “See you around Triple Z!”

Grimsley flops into his seat dramatically and sighs. He actually made it to his flight. Once again he rolls the coin through his knuckles looks like he starting a habbit. “Flirting with cops is so easy. They all think so highly of themselves because they wear a stupid badge” he grumbles to himself.

The odds of him ever seeing Triple Z again are astronomical even he wouldn’t bet on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in no way related to The Misadventures of OOO and Dark that happen later.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the HC of Piers and Marnie being Grimsley's kids <3

Piers is tall and silly. Marnie is cool and nice. If Acerola couldn't tell by looks alone their personalities definatly give away the fact they're related to Uncle G.

"So what's with the whole "uncle" thing? Heard ya call dad that too" Piers asks her puzzled. Acerola is more than happy to tell them all about Alola's customs. "It's more of a term of endearment" Piers nods seriously "Nanu isn't really my uncle he's more of a sorta step father!"

"Okay so if Nanu is your father, and Grimsley is ours, and they're dating" Piers pauses for dramatic effect "Then that means you're our sister now!!!"

"Oh definatly! I've always wanted a sister but I got stuck with that dork" Marnie points at her brother and rolls her eyes. Piers pouts and Acerola swears she sees a younger version Uncle G "I'm so loveable and you adore me sis!" 

"Yeah you say that if it makes you feel better" Marnie snorts. "You guys are so silly! I've wondered what it was like to have siblings and I'm glad they're you two!" 

"Now to make it official and demand the old guys get married!"


	26. Chapter 26

"You should have listened to our sweet Alolan sister Piers. Nanu's gonna kill you" Marnie sighes. There goes their chance to make a good impression.

"Uncle Nanu wouldn't kill him" Acerola exclaims but Marnie can tell she's also worried "You know as long as he fesses up right away and maybe try to channel your inner Uncle G Piers that might soften him up..."

Piers runs a hand through his hair in exasperation "Okay fine! I guess I'll call the guy..."

" _I can't believe this kiddo what were you thinking _" Marnie mimics Nanu's voice and Acerola is sent into a fit of giggles.__

__~~~_ _

__"I can't believe this kiddo what were you thinking?!" Grimsley awakens to Nanu yelling at his phone. "Okay okay. Alright. Calm down. Don't you guys move I'll be there in a bit." Nanu sighes and hangs up._ _

__"What is it love?" Grimsley asks as he puts on his coat. "I have to go help your terrible children" Nanu mutters looking for his sandles. "Oh do you need help" he shifts the blankets around but Nanu stops him. "No it's nothing serious they're just overreacting."_ _

__He gives Grimsley a light kiss on the cheek. "You know one day they'll also be your terrible children" he lays back down and sighes dreamily. "Oh boy I can't wait" Nanu snorts but theres a twinkle in his eyes._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to you if you get the reference <3


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Major Character Death

Up until this point OOO has never broken a promise. He didn't push any boundries. He let Grimsley have some room to breathe. For crying out loud he doesn't even know Grimsley is his name. To be fair though Grimsley doesn't know his name either.

"OOO what were you thinking you lunatic!" Grimsley sobs and does his best to cover his wound. Stupid detective _had_ to get attached. It's the one thing he's not supposed to do, and now he's paying the price. 

OOO's breaths are ragged as if the simple act pained him. He opens his eyes slightly and Grimsley sees nothing but adoration in them. He doesn't know why. He had told OOO all the reasons why falling for him should have simply been out of the question. 

He was broke. Homeless. Alone. A liar. A cheat. A thief. His own damn family didn't want him. What could he possibly have to offer a man so... kind. Maybe a branch...

"Grimsley. My name is Grimsley." He doesn't even know if OOO can hear him. He shuts his eyes tightly for a few breaths then opens them again "Na.. Na...nu" 

"Nanu? I wouldn't have guessed that in a million years..." such a soft sounding name.

"W-wouldn't thought o of Grimsley eaithther...ssuits y you..." take the stupid agent to be complementing him at a time like this.

Nanu raspy breathing sounds weaker "Hang on Nanu. Help will come. Just hold on a little longer. You promised me you wouldn't leave me." No one's going to come. It's the middle of the night. In some off the beaten trail. The culprits had fled as soon as the realized what they'd done.

"Ggrims le y" even in Nanu's horrible dying voice his name sounds beautiful. "Grim ...sl sly I. I... I love y ou... I m sor sorr y" No you idiot. He is the one who was supposed to be apologizing. 

Nanu was so patient with him so gentle. He had proven time and time again that he would be devoted to Grimsley. He would heal every single scar visible or otherwise. Even with all of Grimsley's faults and hesitation he was always so sweet. So understanding. 

Grimsley had wished for a lot of things over the course of his life. But he wished for nothing stronger than at that moment he could switch places with Nanu. Be the one craddled barely able to breathe. And as he learned over the course of his life, wishes barely ever came true and defiantly not for someone like him.

"What... what can I do to help you? Ease your pain?" Anything to make up for the fact that he still couldn't say I love you back to Nanu. It was meant for the perfect occasion.

"Ki ki ki ki ki..." Nanu's breathing is so laboured he sounds like he's hiccuping. Grimsley knows what he wants though. With a heavy heart he leans in and complies. Nanu's kisses have always felt illegal. Something too good to be true that he shouldn't be allowed to experience.

When he pulls away he can hardly tell if Nanu's still alive. His breaths have quieted down. At one point he closed his eyes. Grimsley wants to see them again. So beautiful and red. He has taken too much of Nanu for granted.

There's nothing left to do but talk to him. Grimsley can't go through these last few moments with him in silence "Nanu... Nanu please you promised. You promised me you would never hurt me. Please Nanu I need you. There's no one else around who has ever cared for me as much as you do..."

It's not fair. Life had finally thrown Grimsley a bone and he _hesitated_. He left it teasing him. He didn't reach out to grab it because he felt like he didn't deserve it.

"Nanu... Nanu I... I love you Nanu. There I said it. I love you. Now you have to stay. Nanu please stay. Nanu you heard me right? I love you Nanu. Really and truly do love you. Nanu please..."

It took several more moments of Grimsley crying, and begging, and holding before he realised Nanu had stopped breathing.


	28. Chapter 28

When Grimsley awakens from nightmares the first thing he does is wonder where he is. The answer is usually the same. On a bed. Under a blanket. Next to him. Oh Nanu...

Grimsley gently places a hand on his cheek. It helps ground him. Sometimes he awoke in one nightmare only to be in another. Sometimes as soon as he's awake the nightmare he had is already gone. What a cruel trick for his mind to play on him. To have him wake up for seemingly no reason he can remember.

Nanu stirs and slowly opens his eyes "Grimsley? What's wrong?" he moves closer and holds him. The feeling of dread Grimsley had when he woke up loosens its grip a little.

"You're safe Grimsley" Nanu sighes "The kids are safe Grimsley. I'm safe Grimsley. You don't have to worry about a thing Grimsley." Repeating his name also helps ground him. Reminds him he is far far away from those who refused to use it.

Nanu doesn't push him to talk. He knows if Grimsley wanted to he would have done so already. It's one of the many reasons why Grimsley loves him. He's infinitely patient and always so sweet when it matters most.


	29. Chapter 29

_Should have stayed home._ Nanu sighes and lays his head on his desk. His pounding head. He has a policy to never let anything other than his family structer his life. A slight headache wasn't going to stop him. Except now it was more than just a slight headache.

He honestly has no idea how he made it out the front door let alone to the station. Grimsley was usually so attentative of his health he could tell Nanu would get sick before he even had the chance to cough. After a rushed morning he supposed Grimsley might have missed how he was a bit more sour than usual.

At one point in time he could have easily fallen asleep on his desk without a care in the world. Now with his neck starting to ache as well all Nanu could think of is how much _better_ sleeping while being held by Grimsley is.

He would hum something random and run his sweet hands through Nanu's hair. Everything would feel so warm and soft. Just the perfect medicine for whatever could be ailing him.

All Nanu could do now was be lost in his fantasy and hope that lunch hour would arrive faster than usual. Or maybe...

"Naaanuuu?" _Dear sweet Arceus above thank you!_ Or maybe Grimsley had noticed something was off.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stella- Sharpedo

"So tell me about that kid you met." Nanu usually doesn't care about the _strange_ fans Grimsley meets while surfing but this one sounded interesting. "Oh an absolute sweetheart named Ash! He very enthusiastically asked me to battle when he learned I was former Elite Four!"

"Ugh sounds like a hassle to me. And he beat you?"

"Well yes. I only had Stella on me of course. So the match was one vs one and even though he was a kid he knows what he is doing." Grimsley is suddenly very intersted in looking out at the ocean instead of him.

"What did you do" Nanu asks. "Well I suggested he battle you! Since you're so good at battling my love! But turns out he hasn't even battled Olivia yet so it might be a little while longer..." Grimsley trails off.

If Grimsley was anyone else Nanu would have been annoyed. Just because he'll do his Kahuna duties doesn't mean he has to like them. "When he shows up he better not be some pushover. I trust your judgement."


	31. Chapter 31

Grimsley takes a look at himself in the mirror and sighes. Long gone are the days he would wake up super early to spend hours on his appearance for the Elite Four. Everyone always insisted that he didn't need to try so hard, trainers would focus more on the battle than his looks. They weren't wrong he just couldn't stop.

He remembers letting Piers and Marnie try every single look they wanted without fear of ridicule. They deserved to be comfortable in their own skin and they are. They're so confident and brave to compete in Galar's league matches which are always huge and such a spectacle.

Grimsley much prefered the tiny matches at Alola's Battle Tree he participated in once in a while. Or riding the waves far away from anyone who could take a closer look. 

They would notice the dark circles that made him look like he hadn't slept in days. That was defiantly not true in fact he hadn't slept better in years. 

They'd see the streaks of white in his hair a painful reminder of how old he was. Or maybe how much he had been through.

His pale skin though he spent most of his time outdoors. 

They'd see it all and think _What is wrong with h-_ "Good morning gorgeous" Grimsley feels strong arms wrap around him. He leans back into the chest of his beloved "How did you know what I was thinking?" Nanu nuzzles him "Well you're looking into the mirror and sighing like there's no tomorrow. I don't need my ex Interpol status to put two and two together."

"Thank you" he whispers. Nanu knows all about his insecurities involving his appearance and never judges. He never mentioned anything that Grimsley found unapealing about himself if anything he's a never ending stream of compliments. "Any time love" Nanu whispers back.


	32. Chapter 32

"Are you feeling better baby?" Grimsley asks the little bundle cocooned in blankets next to him. Acerola let's out a big yawn "Yeah Uncle G but I'm not a baby!" Grimsley gives her a kiss on the forehead "You, Marnie, and Piers will always be my babies! No matter how big you get or how old you are!" 

He loves the three of them so much he wishes they could all live in the same region. But with Nanu's Kahuna duties, Acerola's Elite Four position, and Marnie's new Gym Leader position in Galar the best they can do is visit eachother once in awhile. Acerola buries herself in his chest "I'm glad you're here Uncle G!"

"Oh so you're replacing me kiddo?" Nanu asks standing over them with his trademark crooked smile. "Yes! Uncle G is my favourite now! He's soft and cuddley!" 

"Can't argue with that logic love!"

"I suppose I can't. Well since I'm clearly not needed I might as well leave..." Nanu let's out an exaggerated sigh.

Acerola pops her head up "Nooo I was just joking! I still love you Uncle Nanu!" 

Nanu ruffles her hair playfully "I'm teasing you Ace. Now try to get some sleep okay. It's late." Acerola yawns again and nestles herself back into Grimsley's embrace.

"I hope you don't mind I sleep here tonight?"

"Ace has a point when she says you're soft and cuddley and I'll miss that tonight but of course I don't mind."

"Goodnight love."

"Night."


	33. Chapter 33

Nanu has never felt so _flustered_ before in his life. Everytime he thinks of saying something the words get caught in his throat. He really hopes Grimsley hasn't noticed yet. He's been doing this for awhile, ever since the kids suggested he propose to Grimsley.

He felt his face immediately burn. Some sort of nervousness settled on him after that. It wasn't there all the time just when he thought he could do it. Could propose to Grimsley. He doesn't even know what he's so nervous about.

Piers and Marnie had told him that ages ago they joked with Grimsley about being invited to their wedding. They're convinced he wouldn't say no. Acerola is too. There was nothing to be afraid of.

So why had Nanu started dreading their nightly walks? The atmosphere was always perfect. If only... he could just... do it... "Isn't it gorgeous Nanu?" the object of his affection asks seemingly oblivious to his inner turmoil.

"Is what gorgeous?"

"The sea silly! I'll never get tired of the view!"

"Oh yeah it sure is stunning..." but he isn't talking about the sea. Nanu digs his hands into his coat pockets and and fiddles with a ring. _Maybe tomorrow..._


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leyla- Liepard  
> Stella- Sharpedo  
> Nova- Persian

_There's something wrong with him._ Leyla knows for a fact. Even Stella can sense it. They both don't know what to do though. She curls up next to the sleeping form of her trainer and purrs. He sure has been sleeping more often.

It has nothing to do with his new team mates. If it was them she would have insisted he leave by now. He would listen to her... but would he get help? Does he want help? She's sure he needs it but he has to go and get it.

Leyla's glad he's using Stella now. Being as nervous as she is about him she would be no good in battles. Plus battles weren't as fun anymore. With her trainer having a dark cloud lingering over him and her missing Nova they would have been kicked out the tournament for sure.

Nova... Leyla wonders how she and her trainer are doing. Despite how nice the new partners are Leyla can't help yearn for them. Nova was wonderful and her trainer treated Leyla's so kindly. He never talked bad and yelled at him like all the failed partners they'd tried. He was gentle and encouraging. 

"If only you weren't so stubborn" Leyla mews softly "then maybe you would be okay and I wouldn't have to worry so much."


	35. Chapter 35

"I don't want to call you by a name you're clearly uncomfortable with..." 

Nice bit of detective work. Grimsley had tried not to react at the sound of his dead name but OOO was more observant than he thought.

"Okay well come up with something! Some cool secret agent codename but not like yours! OOO is not good!" 

"Uhhh... Dark." 

"Dark?"

"You use dark types..."

"Hmm" simple and cute. He likes it but Grimsley is a tease "Could have been better oh well..."

"You put me on the spot and I'm not a very creative person" OOO shrugs.

Grimsley pokes his chest "Well you better get creative" and runs a finger down the length of OOO's stomach "because I get bored very quickly..."


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this post https://sylceon-remade.tumblr.com/post/170391429983/you-know-those-soulmate-aus-in-fanfics-where

"Dark coffee please" Nanu mutters. This is going to be a long night.

"Oh my someone is in a mood..."

"I got assigned a new person. Their file is hefty and full of things that would make your head spin Ana..."

Anabel rolls her eyes at the nickname. "Oh well I'm glad my person is only into reading fanfiction at ungodly hours" she and Looker have bet going on about how long it would take her to pass out so she also chose a dark coffee.

"Can we trade?" Nanu is genuinely not looking foward to his new assignment.

"Absolutely not. But I know what will cheer you up! I changed my hair color again! Guess what it is!"

Nanu shrugs, to him it just looks like a lighter shade of grey.

"Red?"

"Not even close" they both share a laugh. Nanu's unusual form of color blindness can be entertaining at times.

A little grey light on his moniter blinks. "Time to meet the new charge" Anabel giggles and takes the file "Oh you weren't kidding about this guy! Grimsley is a nice name! He's kinda cute... Try and find out where he gets his hair dye!"

Nanu didn't think there was anything particularly interesting about him. His hair looks black to him.

"Well I guess it's time to start" he shuts off the light and brightens his monitor. As soon as he sees Grimsley his eyes feel like they're being assaulted. He jerks away from the monitor abruptly and shuts them.

"Oh Arceus! Nanu are you okay? What happened?" Nanu opens his eyes a bit but quickly closes them again "I think I'm having a seizure. Everythings so bright and weird..."

"Weird? Weird how?"

"......not grey." Color. He's seeing color. For the first time in his life he could probably tell Anabel what color her hair is.

"Okay okay come on let's take you to a doctor uhh anyone who can help here just hold onto me you don't have to open your eyes let's go..."

In their effort to leave the office neither Nanu or Anabel notices Grimsley in the moniter furiously rubbing his eyes.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Implied Major Character Death

Nanu doesn't feel the sharp rocks he decided to sit on. They're insignificant compared to the grand scale of his pain. He wanted to feel something else sitting there but there is nothing.

"Awe shiii I think I cut my hand!" Piers ever so like his father shakes his hand instead of inspecting it. "Doesn't sitting here hurt?" he asks finally taking at look at the injury. Nanu sees he's not bleeding. It's not deep.

What a horrible shame Nanu would feel if he had allowed Piers to get hurt. "Dad come on. You shouldn't be out here all alone. Especially somewhere so dangerous." Nanu was used to being called plenty of things: Agent, Kahuna, Old Man, Uncle, ...Love, Dad is still foreign.

"You know you don't have to call me that" his own voice sounds strange to him. He almost lost it when he couldn't stop crying. He was here so he could cry again. The kids shouldn't see him so weak.

Piers frowns in a very Grimsley like manner "Hmm Grimsley is my father. And you married him. So you're dad as well." Piers reaches out to him with his uninjured hand. Nanu takes it and Piers leads him away from his uncomfortable hiding place. 

"No more being alone. You've had enough of that. We're here for you dad" Piers sighes deeply "Now come on and be with the family whose still here. Who loves you very much." 

Nanu feels his eyes sting again. He promised he would be. He shouldn't have to be dragged into it. He won't be anymore.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nova- Persian

Nova hates crowds. So does her trainer. _What are you looking for?_ she silently asks him. Why are they here? She sniffs curiously at the air. Not so many dark type trainers. 

"Is this seat taken?"

"No."

Oh just a place to sit. Away from all the mingling. Her trainer was definatly not a mingler. Then why is he so fidgety? Who is he sitting with? 

He's not impressive. Funny hair. Downright bored look on his face. Or is it? Nova is sure those uninterested eyes of his hide many secrets.

There's a Liepard curled at his feet fast asleep. Probably also pretending not to care. She's gorgeous. Well taken care of too. Maybe this strange man isn't so bad.

 _You're talking?! Since when do you talk to anyone?_ Nova hisses at her trainer who pats her head. Not as nicely as usual. He's focused on getting the weird man's attention.

Nova's eyes flicker over to his Liepard. For her and her trainer's sakes she hopes he'll convince the man to team up.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Implied Spice? Dark and OOO have a very Friends With Benefits relationship going on juuuuuust saaaaaying

"How long did you say you were gonna be in Unova again?"

"A few days" OOO was supposed to be long gone by now but distractions are distracting and temptations are tempting. The time he's spent with Dark is well worth the ear chewing he'll inevitably get later.

"Soooo... Are you ready for another round?" Dark asks curling a strand of his hair playfully. OOO yawns before responding "Don't you ever stop?" 

Dark rolls his eyes "That's the problem with Silver Foxes. Yeah they're gorgeous and in theory should be a lot of fun" he sighes dramatically "But actually can't last. This is why I stick closer to my age group!"

"I don't even have grey hair!" what a weak protest.

"You will! I can sense it. Hmm..." Dark looks OOO up and down trying to decide if he'd look good grey. OOO would be lying if he said he didn't like the attention.

"Like what you see?" OOO can be cheeky when he feels like it.

"Hardly" Dark snorts but the look on his face is _devilish_. "So are we going to enjoy these last few days or not?"

"I suppose there are worse ways to spend ones time..."


	40. Chapter 40

"What are you thinking about?" Anabel asks Nanu who seems more pensive than usual. She hopes being at his favorite sushi place will get him to spill the beans. "Nothing" he responds a bit too quickly. His eyes flicker to the table next to theirs.

Grimsley and Acerola are playing a game of who can eat their sushi the neatest. A fun little game to teach Acerola how to use chop sticks. Anabel smirks.

"Oh really? _Nothing_? How often do you think about _nothing_? Do you think _nothing_ is handsome? Do you dream about kissing _nothing_ under the moonlight? Do you liiike _nothing_?" every time she says nothing she does air quotes.

"I hate you."

"That didn't answer any of my questions!" Anabel laughs. It answered every single one. Nanu is smitten.


	41. Chapter 41

"We always talk about my love life but what about yours?"

"There isn't any."

"That's the problem! You need to settle down old man! People love silver foxes!"

"I'm more like greying badger than a silver fox..."

"With that attitude you definatly are!" Olivia crosses her arms and frowns "You know I could hook you up with someone!"

"Absolutely not" Nanu would rather live the rest of his life alone than even think of dating one of her suggestions.

"Oh come on! It could be fuuun! A lot more fun than sitting around and m-" Olivia's voice fades as Nanu's eyes catches something. Someone. Usually he could care less about tourists and they could care less about him but this one is weird.

Nanu has seen him a few times. He just stands on the edge of the beach and stares out into the ocean. For hours on end that's all he does. Nanu would assume he were some sort of statue if it wasn't for the times he's seen the stranger leave. He's there again. Same as usual. Just standing and staring.

Nanu wonders what could be so interesting. What could he be thinking of? Where's he from? Why is he here of all places?

"And then you would... Hey! Hey Nanu have you been listening to a word I've said?" Olivia pouts and follows his gaze. A tall, slender man with dark hair, in a kimono of all things is staring out at the ocean. Olivia rolls her eyes "Oh looks like you don't need my suggestions but a little shove in the right direction wouldn't hurt..."


	42. Chapter 42

"You're asking me if I regret it. Regret gambling my comfortable lifestyle away. Regret moving to an island. Regret meeting you right?" Grimsley says a bit hurt.

Nanu can't look him in the eyes. He's always known Grimsley deserves so much better than what he can offer but hearing about how he used to live in Unova puts it more into perspective.

Grimsley sighes deeply and pulls Nanu into a hug "No. Not at all. Not even a little bit. Sure it was "comfortable" but what's all that "comfort" worth if I was only tolerated?" Grimsley vowed to never mention his old home ever. Recalling it always sends him into a panic. Nanu knows this.

"Hey it's alright. You don't have to explain anything to me" he soothes wiping the tears Grimsley didn't even know were falling.

"This is the life I've always wanted Nanu. You and the kids are worth more to me than anything in the world. And I will never regret it."


	43. Chapter 43

"Do you have any idea how lucky you are?" big curious green eyes blink at OOO.

"You were born knowing nothing but his love" a deep sigh "and you will never lose his love." OOO never thought there would be a day in which he was jealous of a baby, but here he is.

"What's your secret?" he asks. The infant nibbles on a sleeve of a jacket that is far to big for him to be wearing. "Oh well yeah I suppose it does help to be really cute..." OOO lost the cute factor years ago. 

No sane person would ever find him cute at his age let alone the one person he wishes could. "What are you telling my son?" Dark asks in mock anger. The baby reaches out for him and Dark picks him up nuzzling his tiny body.

The sight tugs at OOO's heartstrings. "Oh just telling the tyke if he's half as tough as his dad he's gonna be one strong trainer" a simple white lie. Dark's baby is too young to speak. Dark narrows his eyes but softens as the baby tugs at his hair.

"Well this has been fun but we really should be getting out of your hair." 

"You don't have to go. Do you know how guilty I feel abandoning you and a baby in this weather?" there's no convincing Dark to stay. No convincing him to get help.

"There's no need" he says dismissively "Say bye-bye to the weird old man sweetheart!" OOO ruffles the small bit of a hair of his head "I think I'll miss you the most kiddo. Take care of your dad for me okay?"


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Implied Spice u w u

"How many times?" Karen asks.

"What?" Grimsley really hopes she's not asking what he thinks she's asking.

"How. Many. Times." she repeats with emphasis smirking.

Grimsley feels like his face is on fire "Th... That's beside the point."

"Was it as least five?" Will asks cell phone in hand.

"Wha a a t I'm nooo I'm not answering anymore of your weird questions!" They're getting uncomfortably close to a secret Grimsley hasn't been able to admit to himself.

"Oh come oooon! I have a bet going ooooon! I finally have a chance to at least win big money with you here to spill the deets!" Will pouts and Karen laughs at Grimsley's shocked expression.

"You bet on... us?!" Grimsley didn't think this whole rumor thing was a big deal but now it really does seem like the whole island was in on it.

"Heeeeeck yeaaaah! Every single little aspect! Now if you're not gonna tell us how many times can you at least take Nanu to the beach and snap a pic of you guys having one of your "friendship kisses"? And make it really convincing!" Will and Karen share a knowing look. 

They're sure it wouldn't take much to be convinced.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nova- Persian

Nova stretches. Her claws make small indentions on the battlefield. She flicks her tail in annoyance. Her trainer has been at the alter since dawn. She knows he's worried but there is simply no need to be. She wants to drag him away so they can get some breakfast but if Tapu Bulu isn't mad in the first place they would defiantly be then.

As if her thoughts summoned them she hears a ringing sound. She bows low as they approach her "Tapu Bulu what an honour."

"Get up kit and explain to me why my Kahuna is telling me things I already know. Things that he should already know" they sound exasperated. Nova understands. Her trainer is a hassle.

"Well you see he's treding new territory. One in fact he was convinced he'd never get to experience" her tail curls up in delight "He is torn by his obligation to you and his new found feelings." She loves her trainer with every fiber of her being but all humans are horrendously stupid.

"We would never ask our Kahunas to tear out their own hearts to serve us" Tapu Bulu is understandably horrified at the thought "that would especially defeat the purpose of my choice!" Nova remembers her trainer's initiation with a shiver.

"Do you understand my feelings kit?"

"If you were angry with him for any reason you would have made it perfectly clear to him by now" it's so simple but her trainer in a matter that is so very human must overthink and complicate.

"Good. Make sure he understands. He's a good Kahuna. A good _human_. He is allowed to feel" Tapu Bulu flies off as Nova sees her trainer finally emerge from the shrine.


	46. Chapter 46

Grimsley wraps his arms around Nanu's waist and sighes. He feels the other man stiffen for a second then relax. "What don't tell me you've never been hugged before!?" Grimsley asks.

"Of course I've been hugged just not like... this" Nanu mutters. "What's "this"?" Grimsley isn't teasing. "With a stranger... so close..."

"I'm a stranger?" Nanu with his back to him can't see Grimsley frown but he can hear the hurt in his voice. "No of course not..."

"If you really don't like this I can leave..."

"Please don't leave. I'm sorry."

"Dont apologise you weird old man..."

"Not as weird as you Mr. Elite Four."


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stella- Sharpedo

"Dear sweet Arceus are you alright love?!" 

Grimsley coughs up several mouthfuls of water before answering Nanu "I feel like I just swallowed the entire ocean but other than that I'm fine. Stella?" His Sharpedo is frantically swimming at the waters edge. 

"I'm fine sweetheart! Thanks to you" Grimsley assures her. "Come on you deserve a break" he returns her and struggles to his feet with Nanu's help. "Does this... happen often?" he asks cautiously.

Grimsley shrugs "Oh yeah. But you know I just can't stay away from the water! A man the other day suggested I try surfing on a Mantine!"

"Oh really?" Nanu ponders that for a second "Come on let's get you home and cleaned up."

"Are... are you going to stop me from surfing?" Grimsley asks hesitantly looping their arms together. "Now why would I do that?" Nanu gives him a curious look. "Because you're over protective and want to keep me safe?" Grimsley mumbles. He really doesn't want to worry Nanu but the thought of not surfing anymore...

"I know how happy surfing makes you. I'd never ask you to give it up" Nanu sighes he should do a better job of being a supportive partner if Grimsley thought he would make him give up something he loves so much. "You should try surfing with a Mantine. I mean you're already incredible with Stella. Who knows how much better you'll get?" 

Grimsley feels his eyes sting. He'll blame the salt water but honestly he can't believe how lucky he is to be with Nanu.


	48. Chapter 48

Grimsley sees Nanu shivering from the cold. It figures. Living on a (mostly) bright and sunny island paradise doesn't exactly help one learn to tolerate freezing temperatures. Especially the unfortunate cold that Unova is still facing. 

"Here put this on. I packed pretty heavy since I assumed something like this would happen" Grimsley hands Nanu a thicker coat than the one he's already wearing.

"Aprecia-a-te it-t" Nanu says through chattering teeth putting the coat on over his lighter one.

"It's the least I can do to thank you for being here..." Grimsley hasn't been to Unova in years. Shame had kept him away for so long. He never realised just how much he missed his home region until they finally stepped foot on it.

"S-sure now let's g-go fi-find those fr-iends of y-yours..." Grimsley really hopes Alder is still around. First thing he should do when they get to the Elite Four is warm up Nanu.


	49. Chapter 49

"PLEASE tell us the cats are in love at least!" Will and Karen sob dramatically.

"Yes the cats are in love. They're the ones dating. That's probably where all the rumors started!" Grimsley says frantically. His new friends frown at him.

"Not you idiot. Rumors started that you and Nanu were dating because of literally everything you two ever did together!" Karen huffs.

"Oh come on" Grimsley is getting a bit annoyed with their insisting "Everything we did we did as friends. Friends can be close like that! Stop invalidating friendships!" Despite what he's saying Grimsley is glad Nanu isn't around now. If he were he would have a harder time defending himself...


	50. Chapter 50

"What's this?" Nanu grumbles at the box perched on his desk without a care in the world. What's more surprising than a random package is that it seems the Meowth that occupy every space of the station have left it alone.

He takes the note left on the box and reads:

_Sorry I missed you Nu! :( I just barely had time to drop off some lunch before needing to go to the Battle Tree! I hope you like it and you better get used to getting homemade lunch instead of sushi for the billionth time! -G <3_

Nanu's heart aches. Grimsley is doing so much for him. He can't remember the last time he slept too late or didn't feel well fed. He's being spoiled and should eventually return the favour or else he could lose Grimsley. And the thought of that happening defiantly stings.

He suddenly realizes something. "There's food in here and you all left it alone?" he asks the Meowths who hiss at him for even suggesting they would disobey Grimsley's orders not to touch it.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leyla- Liepard  
> Nova- Persian  
> Stella- Sharpedo

"Are you mad at me?" Grimsley tentatively asks Leyla. She's his most trusted partner and would never want to hurt her. She tips her head to one side "Lie?"

"Look I know you've been upset ever since I told Nanu we'd have to postpone the trip to Alola..." he had to. It wouldn't be fair to Nanu. To get his hopes up then cancel for seemingly no reason. 

"I promised you would see Nova again and that's going to happen but right now... Right now I have to work with Stella and not let Will and Karen down. Do you understand?" Grimsley really doesn't like to see Leyla upset and no matter his feelings he will keep his promise.

She snorts then cuddles up to him purring "Lieeee..." Grimsley swears she sounds exasperated. He'll make it up to her. Her happiness is far more important.


	52. Chapter 52

"Doubledatedoubledatedoubledategdgfg" 

"Slow down! I have no idea what you're saying!"

"We should go on a double date!" Anabel is bouncing like a little girl "I've been wanting to ever since I found out you liked Grimsley!"

"When did you exactly?"

"Eversinceyoufirstlaideyesonhimghfgggfgh" Nanu thinks she a little too excited "That's impossible!" Even if she is right there's no way she could have know before him.

"Oh come on you made it so obvious!" Anabel shrugs at him. "Now when are the two of you free?"


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU that Grimsley's family is royalty and Nanu works for them

"Why don't you go bother anyone else?"

"Because as you must know by now you're my _favourite_ person to bother!"

Nanu grunts "Be that as it may Grimsley. If your parents find out how much time you spend around me wouldn't they think something is up?"

"No not even a little bit" his eyes sparkle. There's a reason why out of all the staff they have Nanu is his favourite.

"Yeah but still..."

"I promise you they could really care less about what I'm up to. With you or any other staff" Grimsley takes his hands "Now let me help you loosen up!" Nanu looks away from him. 

Does Grimsley also spend time with other staff? Why does the thought unsettle him? Grimsley is right when he says his parents really don't care what he does. Nanu's never seen them care about anything having to with him. That makes him uncharacteristically angry. Grimsley deserves every second of attention...

"I have to work Grimsley!" but Nanu doesn't struggle as Grimsley leads him on to who knows where to do who knows what. He can feel the staff they pass shooting him annoyed looks for all the time he spends not working. He should feel ashamed but if anything they're confirming he really is Grimsley's favourite.


	54. Chapter 54

Alola lends itself to many lazy days and cozy nights. Being an island paradise gives it that luxury. This is one of those days. Grimsley sighes in Nanu's embrace on the hammock they're sharing. The sun is setting.

"Are you suuuure I'm not too heavy?" he asks. Nanu rolls his eyes and squeezes him "You may be as tall as can be but you're also light as a feather. Are you _sure_ you're actually laying on me?" Instead of answering Grimsley nuzzles his neck.

Nanu laughs and relaxes feeling his eyes grow heavy. "Tired?" Grimsley asks drowsily. "Oh yeah doing nothing all day is exhausting."

"I'm glad you agree..." Grimsley makes no move to get off the hammock and neither does Nanu.


	55. Chapter 55

Grimsley doesn't know where he is. It's dark and cold. He knows if he calls out no one will hear him. He doesn't know what to do. How to free himself. If it is even possible to free himself...

Strong arms wrap around him giving him a safe sensation he hasn't feel for some time "Come home my love." It's Nanu. Grimsley can't look at him. He's too ashamed. "I don't have a home" Grimsley sobs. Nanu ignores him "Come home my love. I can help you."

"ALRIGHT YA DORKS WAKE UP WE GOTTA TRAIN!!!" Karen shouts.

Grimsley wakes up abruptly. He's back in Pasio.


	56. Chapter 56

_Kahuna Group Chat_

**Nanu:** I need help...  
**Olivia:** You're using the chat!!!  
**Hapu:** Ohhh must be something big!  
**Hala:** What. Is it Nanu?  
**Nanu:** Sooo you know how I've been hanging out a lot with that one guy?  
**Olivia:** Grimsley!!!!!! And you haven't introduced him to us because you're rude!!!!!!!!! >:U  
**Hapu:** Ye  
**Hala:** He seems nice.  
**Nanu:** He's fine.  
**Olivia:** Is fine or looks fine????  
**Hapu:** MOVING ON  
**Nanu:** It's not about how he is. It's how he makes me feel. Weird...  
**Olivia:** ..........weird how?  
**Nanu:** I don't know weird? Warm and sick? But I'm not sick. He makes sure of that. And that's really sweet of him... He's so nice to me and that makes me feel I don't know like I said weird.  
**Olivia:** OH!  
**Olivia:** MY!  
**Olivia:** ARCEUS!  
**Hapu:** Is he joking? I can never tell when he jokes!  
**Hala:** @Nanu you have feeling. S for him.  
**Nanu:** Of course I have feelings? I feel a lot of things all the time despite what it may seem.  
**Hapu:** PLEASE tell me you are joking!!  
**Olivia:** Dear sweet Hapu. Our Kahuna Nanu here is a whole entire idiot.  
**Nanu:** I know I'm a bit slow after I wake but seriously guys this has been going on for a while and its freaking me out!!  
**Hapu:** I'M GOING TO SCREAM  
**Olivia:** NANU YOU'RE SO STUPID!!!  
**Hala:** Okay let me put this issimpler terms. You're in love with Grimsley.  
**Nanu:** No I'm not!  
**Nanu:** wait  
**Nanu:** h  
**Hapu:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
**Olivia:** I THINK HE BROKE RIP


	57. Chapter 57

"Good morning my love~" Nanu sings. He hasn't felt so giddy... ever. Grimsley blinks sleepily "What's this?" he asks as Nanu a sets a tray on the bed. "Breakfast in bed of course" he sits on his side.

"There are restaurants open at the crack of dawn?" Grimsley sits up and giggles. Nanu had certainly not made the glorious meal. Nanu rolls his eyes "I may or may not have had something arranged prior to today."

Grimsley sighes and leans on Nanu's shoulder "Oh if this is what I have to look forward to when we're married I would have proposed ages ago!"

"And steal my thunder?" Nanu feeds him a slice of Bluk berry. "Oh well I guess not~"


	58. Chapter 58

It's late and Nanu knows he should be asleep. He could get up to work on something but Grimsley is holding on to his arm and _will_ notice if he tries to leave the bed. Nanu has to do something. His mind is still stirring he won't be able to fall asleep any time soon if he doesn't find a way to calm it.

He notices something on Grimsley's nightstand. A pile of papers held together by a single paper clip. The top on reads **WIP Title Counting Stars**. He reaches over and determines Grimsley's friend Shaumtal wouldn't mind him reading a bit...

_There's a lot to dicover in libraries. This particular one is no exception though it is rather messy. It will take hours upon hours for (NAME) and (NAME) to find what they are looking for. Little do they know they have already found it._

_Or maybe they do know? Maybe they're waiting for the perfect moment? Is there ever a perfect moment a trully perfect second of time to pour out ones heart and soul? (NAME) and (NAME) work together as they have been these passed few months. (NAME'S) friends are astounded by how quickly they've synched up._

_Then again it's not surprising at all for (NA..._

Nanu snores and dreams of an a l t e r n a t e u n i v e r s e . . .


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nova- Persian

The cats knew something was up. Nanu swore sometimes Nova had this cheeky look on her face. "Why do you have to look at me like that?" she purrs in a way that sounds like laughter. "For the millionth time we needed a team member and Grimsley being from the Elite Four worked perfectly!" Nova nods patiently but her eyes sparkle mischeviously.

"Suuuure we got along a lot more than I thought we would and he's like strangely charming and yeah I did invite him over to Alola..." Nanu sees Nova shaking. For a second he worried but then he notices her tail quivering with excitement "There's nothing more to it!"

"Besides..." his voice takes a somber note and Nova frowns "There are so many better people here. I'd never stand a chance even if I was interested in something else." He sighes in defeat as Nova cuddles him and purrs.


	60. Chapter 60

"Okay maybe you haven't lost any of your InterPol training" Grimsley groans as Nanu holds him down. "Maybe? Whose currently laying down finding out how comfy the sandy floor really is?" Nanu asks oozing sass. If Grimsley wasn't so furious being proven wrong he'd actually fall for the bait. 

"Come on admit it or are you planning to sleep outside?"

"Oh maybe I am. Maybe I LIKE the feel of the grainy floor below me! The soothing sounds of the ocean lulling me to sleep!"

Nanu laughs and let's him go "You're ridiculous."

"Not as ridiculous as those muscles of yours!" Grimsley pouts and Nanu helps him up.


	61. Chapter 61

Nanu slowly opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is Grimsley. Eyes red with fresh tears.

"See? I told you I wasn't going anywhere..." he gently wipes the tears away. Grimsley sighes "I know. I knew you could never leave me planted at the alter..."

"Not in a million years" Nanu coughs a few times "And as soon as I can get out of this hospital I'm marrying you."


	62. Chapter 62

"Ahhhh my entire body feels like jelly!" Grimsley groans and suddenly he's being swept off his feet. "Dear sweet Arceus don't do that without warning!" it still blows him away how effortlessly Nanu can just pick him up.

"Didn't want you to fall" Nanu smirks. He may or may not also be a tiny bit jealous of all the people who had come to see Grimsley surf. He didn't like some of the looks Grimsley had gotten. As his partner he must establish dominance. 

"So are you just going to carry me to the podium when I am inevitably declared the winner?" he makes no effort to move though. Being carried off like a princess in a fairytale is the dream after all.

"I just might."


	63. Chapter 63

The number of times Nanu has sneezed in the past half hour isn't normal. "Are you okay darling?" Grimsley frowns as Nanu wipes his nose with a handkerchief he brought. "Oh yeah this always happens when go by Ula'ula Meadow. I'll be fine as soon as we leave it!"

When Grimsley had begged Nanu to let him see the red fields he didn't protest or warn him that there would be non stop sneezing from him. "Nanu are you allergic to these flowers?"

"What no?" he wipes his nose before replying "They just make me a little itchy thats all... Why are you looking at me like that?" Grimsley rolls his eyes and drags him away from the meadow "Honest to Arceus I'll never understand how you've managed to survive this long!"

"Me neither" Nanu tries to joke but Grimsley shoots him a glare and let's himself quietly be lead away to get well taken care of.


	64. Chapter 64

"You have to admit that's pretty gross" Nanu mutters as Grimsley soothes a newly formed aching bruise on his shoulder with a kiss. "Oh come on you like my kisses" Grimsley giggles and kisses his neck this time.

Nanu sighes "Yeah I do. You most certainly have some magical healing propeties..."

"Oh really?" Grimsley softly kneads his shoulders. "Oh yeah I feel better already..." Nanu groans and leans back into him. He's living the life.


	65. Chapter 65

"Okay I've called you all here because..." Grimsley trails off. He feels so guilty for leaving his friends but he can't go without telling them.

"Because you're going to Alola with Nanu" Caitlin finishes for him. Neither she, Shauntal, or Marshal look even a bit surprised.

"H... How???" he stutters then remembers the island wide rumor about him and Nanu dating. "You're very obvious old friend" Marshal chuckles. "And we'll miss you a lot but we have noticed as of late you've looked pretty upset..." Shauntal sighes. 

Caitlin pulls him into a hug "We were hoping this whole thing away from the league would help cheer you up and we're glad it did" she giggles "Or should I say glad _he_ did?"

Shauntal joins in on the hug "If Nanu hurts you in any way whatsoever we'll be over there to tear him apart!"

Marshal pats his shoulder "And we're sure Alder and Iris agree that you'll always be welcomed back."


	66. Chapter 66

"What am I if I can't surf or battle? Just some washout. A failure with nothing to give. If I can't prove to you that I'm worth something you have every right to le-" Nanu cuts off Grimsley with a kiss.

"You don't have to prove anything to me Grim. I'm already too deeply in love with you to ever think of leaving" sometimes Grimsley can't look him in the eyes. Nanu's eyes are always so full of adoration. He doesn't doubt the strength of Nanu's feelings for him. There's no way can.


	67. Chapter 67

It's taken more courage than Grimsley poseses to be standing here. He can't possibly figure out how he can bring himself to knock. Will and Karen seem so sure that nothing about this moment could possibly go wrong. To be honest without their encouragement he wouldn't be there in the first place.

All he has to do now is knock. _But what if he's busy? Or asleep? Or not there? What if he doesn't even want to see you?_ Terrifying questions nag at him. Grimsley takes a deep breath and decides to check.

 **Grimsley:** Are you in your room? Alone?

He gets a response almost immediately.

 **Nanu:** Yeah. Why?

Okay all he has to do is knock. Let Nanu know he's outside. If he can just do that he could probably gather up the courage to confess to him. It's so simple. Just knock... 

~~~

Nanu opens the door to his room. The hall is empty. He almost could have sworn Grimsley was there a moment ago. They hadn't spoken in awhile. Seeing his text got him a bit too excited. He has only himself to blame for falling too hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this https://youtu.be/jSiHRszFm6s <3


	68. Chapter 68

"I love you I really do" Nanu whispers "I hope you know that even though I'm not good at showing it..."

"I do know darling. I know in the way you look at me and hold me and kiss me. I've never once doubted your love..." Grimsley holds him and gently rubs his back. Once again Nanu thinks there isn't anything that Grimsley couldn't cure.

No matter how miserable he feels Grimsley can always find just the right way to heal him. Nanu can't take him for granted. If he doesn't let Grimsley know how much he needs him he could lose him forever. And at this point Grimsley is someone Nanu couldn't live without.


	69. Chapter 69

"I’m never letting you go" Nanu sighes. Grimsley leans into his embrace. He's just so tired. Sometimes everything gets overwhelming he feels like he'll finally be crushed by the weight of it all.

When Nanu holds him he's gentle but Grimsley feels safe. It feels like he finally has someone who genuinely wants to help him carry the weight. Asking Nanu to hold him shouldn't be so hard.

"Everythings going to be alright. Maybe not right away but we'll ease into it. I'm here for you love..."

"I know and I'm here for you too."


	70. Chapter 70

"What's this?" Nanu asks amused as Grimsley places a pile of magazines on his desk.

"I need you to look through those and pick out everything you like." Grimsley says as if Nanu's been given no other alternative.

"I already told you that I will love everything you pick out" Grimsley doesn't like that answer. "I want... our wedding to be perfect. And I know realistically it can't. But if you just go along with everything I pick and pretend you don't have preferences for anything it most defiantly can't even start to be perfect..."

Grimsley looks like he's on the verge of tears. Nanu gets up and pulls him into a hug "Hey I understand love. I'll look through the magazines. I'll make a list! I'll make sure everything is perfect for you."

"For _us_ darling. Its _our_ day"

"Yes of course. Now if you can pardon me from helping with dinner. My fiance gave me homework and I don't want to disappoint him!" Nanu gives him a light kiss then begins sorting through the magazines.

"I guess I can excuse you this one time~"


	71. Chapter 71

"So who are you old man?"

"Did your father not tell you guys about me?"

"Yeah but we want to hear it from you" Marnie huffs "Tell us why you think you're good enough to date our dad."

"I don't."

"Well thats what they all s- Wait what?" Piers sputters.

"In short I don't think I'm good enough to date your dad" Nanu sighes.

"What makes you think you can just say that and expect us to want to keep you around?" Marnie glares at him.

"Yeah! Dad deserves the very best by his side!" Seeing Piers glare looks odd to Nanu. He's never seen Grimsley get really mad. Frustrated yeah. But not mad. It's almost like he's getting a preview.

"I know that. I know Grimsley deserves to live in the lap of luxury. As comfortably as he possibly can. You two and Acerola do as well" Nanu picks his next words carefully "But I'm doing what I can. Because I love him. I love him more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone. And as long as he and you three want me around I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that at in the very least you're happy."

Piers and Marnie exchange a look "You're alright old man." Nanu let's out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding.

"But we get a whisper that you're not treating him right-"

"-we will end you."


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for implied spice

"How in the world did you two end up like this? Wait no don't tell me. I don't need any details about your kinky love life" Olivia laughs until she can't breathe. She is having the time of her life. 

The image of Nanu and Grimsley handcuffed to the bed is one she'll treasure forever. She almost won't regret not taking a photo the next day.

"Just give me the key so I can unlock us and I can die in peace" Nanu mutters. He should have called someone really anyone else but she's the first person he thought of. Next to him Grimsley is doing to poor job of hiding his laughter. Well Nanu is glad that at least he doesn't find their current situation as horrifying as he does.

After taking a bit too long to recover herself Olivia finally finds the key and hands it to Nanu who immediately unlocks them. Grimsley shakes his hand no doubt it had fallen asleep like Nanu's.

"I hope you learned your lesson boys. Station equipment stays out of the bedroom" Olivia shrieks apparently not done torturing Nanu. Grimsley's face is a bright red but he is also laughing. If Nanu wasn't so proud and emberessed he would have joined them.


	73. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leyla- Liepard  
> Nova- Persian  
> Stella- Sharpedo

_Can you pleeeeeease tell my trainer that he doesn't have to prove himself to anyone? That Nova's trainer knew that perfectly? This slow burn is the worst!_ Leyla asks the green haired man. As soon as her trainer bumped into him she was waiting for a moment alone with him.

"Oh no I don't think I can. I don't even know who it is that you mentioned."

_Nova is the most stunning Persian I have ever met. She's huge and buff and strong but also so warm and soft. Her trainer is like the complete opposite! Sort of small and likes to pretend he's mean but he's actually suuuper nice and-_

Leyla spins around and cries out in delight. "Wait where are you going?" She runs off and meets a Persian half way. They both purr loudly and cuddle like there is no tomorrow. To them there probably isn't. They radiate such a loving energy it almost makes him want to cry.

"Well that explains why you ran off" a man rolls his eyes at the display then notices him. "Who are you? What are you doing with Leyla? Where's Grimsley? Is he okay?" the strange man bombards him with questions.

"Oh! Names N. I'm baby sitting while Grimsley took Stella out to surf. Grimsley is surfing. He is fine" the man narrows his eyes at him. There's some sort of deep rooted emotion hidden in those strange dark red eyes of his. N is sure if Nanu was a Pokemon he would be flooded with strong feelings.

"Oh well I'm Nanu. This is Nova." Something clicks. N could have sworn at one point he's heard Grimsley mention someone named Nanu. The tone of his voice when talking about him matches the intensity of Nanu's gaze. 

"You're that friend of his! Follow me! I'll take you to him since it sounds like you two haven't spoken for a while" N made it sound like Nanu had a choice but he grabs and arm of his and drags him to the beach. Nova and Leyla follow tails entertwined and whiskers twitching.


	74. Chapter 74

"What in Arceus' name do you two want?"

Olivia and Anabel were already at the station playing with some of the Meowth when Nanu arrived. As soon as they saw him they dragged him inside, pushed him onto the couch, and locked the door behind him.

"We want you to spill it old man!" Nanu not to happy with getting thrown around wasn't going to play easy "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh come on Nanu! Liv's told me aaaaaaall about how you've been hanging out with a taaaaaaall drink of water!" Nanu glares at Olivia who blinks innocently at him.

"I can't believe I'm missing out on this!" Anabel sounds genuinely distraut "But to be honest I don't one hundred percent believe its true..."

"Oh come on Bel! Would I really lie to you about something so important?"

"No but it seems to impossible..."

"Believe it! You know I bet he's at his house right now! We could go and ask-"

"You two are not barging into my house!" they look back at Nanu and smirk.

"No way you're telling the truth! Nanu is seeing someone!"

Nanu wants to sink into the couch and never be seen again. He could only keep it a secret for so long. He knew after years of teasing her Olivia would find a way to get back at him.

"Can you guys at least keep it quiet?"

"Only if you spill all the deets!" Anabel hops in place. Nanu thinks she could use a vaction. 

"Well maybe not all of them. I'm not exactly interested in what you do _after hours_ Nanu" Olivia winks and Anabel rolls her eyes "Well yeah of course we don't want to know about _that_! It's private! And we should respect the guys privacy!"

Nanu's about to retort on how they're defiantly not respecting his privacy now but then realizes she's not talking about him.

"Now talk Nanu!"

"And like don't leave out anything unless its uhh you know..."

"Fine! Anything to get this horrible torture over with faster" deep down he's glad for this though. He has no idea what he's doing and to be honest he thinks he's falling too fast.

"His name is Grimsley..."


	75. Chapter 75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nova- Persian  
> Leyla- Liepard

Nova and Leyla chase eachother on the beach without a care in the world.

Grimsley sighes "Do you ever wish you were a Pokemon?"

Nanu shrugs "I guess things do seem a lot easier for them don't they?" It's been awhile since they've last talked. Things are still akward but comfortable.

"We'd probably end up being caught by some horrendous old men!" Grimsley laughs. Nanu takes the hint "Terrible old men who keep us apart because they can't talk about their stupid feelings."

"Yeah who everyone and their mother thinks should just get on with it already" they can't look at eachother. "I'd hate to be the one watching that pair of idiots not do anything. They would probably drive me crazy!"

"Well maybe one of them was feeling stupid and insignificant. Not good enough" Grimsley mumbles. "The other would tell them that they are far from that" Nanu feeling bold takes one of Grimsley's hands "They're stunning and loving and just overall one of the most amazing people they have ever met."

"I... I mean they I..." Grimsley can't find the words to reply. He still can't look at Nanu. He would get lost in those deep red eyes of his.

Leyla shoves him. She looks at him expectantly. Nova is circling Nanu excited. They love eachother so much and all they had to do is meet. They didn't think about anything other than how perfect they are for eachother. 

Grimsley finally looks at Nanu. He sees what he's been fearing. Those dark eyes so soft "I think they should leave together. Get to know eachother away from the stupid pressure of this stupid tournament..."

"R-really? Because he would never want them to feel like they were being forced into something..."

"Really."


	76. Chapter 76

Surfing is not a passion of Nanu's. He was never going to be a surfing legend. If anything he had a tendency to stay away from the water like his beloved Persian.

Or well he was going to stay as far away from surfing and the water in general until his certain someone gained an interest in it. Nanu had no idea where in the world Grimsley got his talent for surfing living in the city his whole life, but he was _so very good_ at it.

In no time at all he became a top tier Mantine surfer on all four of Alola's Islands. And with fame comes fans. Most fans are pretty sweet and stay in their lane. Whenever Grimsley practices he's bound to attract a crowd of onlookers. It's inevitable he's _incredible_.

Nanu made it his job to make sure the most **bold** fans stay in their place. He took it very seriously. Defiantly a lot more serious than his actual job. Grimsley didn't ask him to do that but he does appreciate the gesture. He finds it nice to have a sort of knight in shining armor defend him.


	77. Chapter 77

"Text him!"

"You know I can barely use this thing..."

"Then call him!" Acerola pouts "If you don't then I will and I'll tell him you like him in the most embarrassing way ever!"

Nanu believes her threats "Ugh alright" he scrolls through his short list of contacts and picks Grimsley's.

"Put it on speaker!" he does. Cheeky girl probably wouldn't believe the conversation otherwise.

The phone rings several times "He's probably asleep-" "Nanu?" Acerola smirks. "Oh uh hey Grims..."

"Hello there. What can I do for you at this late hour?"

"Well um nothing much I was just wondering..." this is so embarrassing. He shouldn't be so nervous.

"Wondering?"

"Wondering if you would like to go get some sushi tomorrow?" Acerola slaps her face and groans.

"Hm alright as long as you're paying~"

"Oh uh yeah of course!" small price to pay for Grimsley's company.

"I'll show up at your place so you better be ready!"

"I will."

"Alright. Good night Nanu. You too Acerola" he heard her.

"Night Uncle G!!!" Grimsley hangs up and Acerola grins "See that wasn't so hard!"

Nanu about ready to pass out thinks otherwise.


	78. Chapter 78

"You guys sure do have a lot of beds" Grimsley mumbles. He's counted three twin size ones. Enough for three team members...

Will and Karen both look at him with similar curious expressions "What do you mean? How many did you two have?" Karen asks.

"Just one" several sizes larger one. But still only one.

"WHAT?!" Karen's eyes widen.

"NO WAY!" Will's jaw might as well be on the floor. He quickly composes himself, gets his phone, and scrolls through it mumbling.

"Did you guys seriously not ask for another one?" Grimsley doesn't understand what is so strange "We thought that's what everyone got..." Most people who teamed up anyways already knew eachother. They wouldn't find it odd sharing a bed.

"Did you sleep together? Like on the same bed?"

"Well yeah. I mean we... were friends. It wasn't weird or anything..." the questions are starting to make him feel a bit uncomfortable. 

So is the thought of sleeping alone. He didn't take into consideration just how much he would _lose_ when he and Nanu broke off their little team.


	79. Chapter 79

"What are you doing?"

"Coloring my hair" Dark snorts.

"Why?"

"So I can hide better from nosey cops like you." 

OOO didn't even know his hair was dyed. He wonders what the natural color is. How else is he disguising himself? What would he look like without it all...

"You should try it. For when you eventually go grey."

"I thought you said you like silver foxes" not that OOO cares about what Dark likes or anything like that. "I don't remember that."


	80. Chapter 80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for horribly typed texts

**Grimsley:** Ithi nk I love yuo

The annoying, typo-ed, stupid words currently haunting Grimsley. Last night he, Will, and Karen decided to have some fun. Maybe he should have stayed home. He has a tendency to act a bit odd when he's feeling exhausted and last night was no different. He assumed though nothing terrible had come of it.

Until he checked his phone and was surprised to see Nanu at the top of his contacts. They haven't talked in ages.

 **Grimsley:** Heeeeeeey ;)  
 **Nanu:** Hi?  
 **Grimsley:** Watcha doinfh??? ;)  
 **Nanu:** Getting ready to sleep. I'm assuming you're doing the opposite.  
 **Grimsley:** Yeaaghh lol ;)  
 **Nanu:** Try not to stay up too late.  
 **Grimsley:** ;;;)))  
 **Nanu:** I'm glad I'm not the one babysitting you.  
 **Grimsley:** Aaadmit it you missssmeeee ;)  
 **Nanu:** Not at the moment no.  
 **Grimsley:** Aeee comee one you LOVED WEn hwe stayed yp late!!!! ;)  
 **Nanu:** It was alright.  
 **Grimsley:** do you wabt tp know a axcret?  
 **Grimsley:** seccret  
 **Nanu:** What is it?  
 **Grimsley:** slebby  
 **Nanu:** Figures. You do have a tendency to text weird when you're not sleeping enough.  
 **Grimsley:** Mgood atf textung whjkle it  
 **Nanu:** Oh yeah you sure are.  
 **Grimsley:** I coukhs say anytthimg rtight now andb yout woulldzny knoyw  
 **Grimsley:** imike realiy tired  
 **Grimsley:** donnt wannda go backl to ynoca  
 **Grimsley:** WAnt icre creabm  
 **Grimsley:** Ithi nk I love yuo

And no response after that. Nanu must have fallen asleep. Has he woken up yet? Has he seen the message? He'd probably think it doesn't mean anything. Some stupid joke conjured up by Grimsley's sleep deprived mind.

Yeah it's defiantly that.


	81. Chapter 81

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for implied Major Character Death

_I can't let them see me like this_ Grimsley sighes as he locks the door behind him. Acerola, Marnie, and Piers were so hurt. He has to be strong for them. And he will but first...

He collapses onto the bed. It already feels so vast and empty. Maybe he should get a smaller one. Grimsley holds Nanu's jacket close. He grips it so tightly. If he's not careful it could come apart.

Grimsley knows the kids are worried about him but he just needs a moment alone. Just a second to think about how unfair this is. He feels tears running down his eyes. He thought he had run out of them.


	82. Chapter 82

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nova- Persian  
> Leyla- Liepard

When Nova awkens Leyla is not next to her. Nova has been waking up alone for awhile. She doesn't like it one bit. She can tell her trainer is also uncomfortable being alone.

Nova stretches and pads over to him sitting on the edge of his nest and rests her head on his knees. He automatically scratches her ears right where she likes. "It feels a lonesome without them doesn't it girl?" Nova purrs. 

She and her trainer have always been the solitary types. They were a perfect match for eachother. Leyla and her trainer ruined that in the best way. "Don't worry though. When this is over I'm sure you'll get to see Leyla again" her trainer mumbles. He's reassuring her but Nova knows he also needs it.


	83. Chapter 83

Nanu awakes slowly. That was the best sleep he's had in a long while. His partner is still fast sleep. Nanu enjoys these moments. Grimsley looks so peaceful when he's asleep.

All the worry he usually carries is gone. He's trully relaxed. Nanu feels proud of himself. The fact that Grimsley feels safe enough with him to just let go and relax is a big deal. He'll make sure that's always the case.

"You know... watching me sleep is kinda creepy..." Grimsley mumbles then snuggles into his chest. "Can't help it you're so gorgeous" Nanu sighes. His eyes still feel heavy so he falls back to sleep holding Grimsley close.


	84. Chapter 84

"When are you and uncle Nanu getting married?"

"I uhh I don't really know sweetheart..." Acerola had another of her nightmares and of course it was up to Uncle Grimsley to comfort her. Sometimes she had trouble going back to sleep so they would talk about whatever comes to mind.

"Why not? Don't you guys love eachother? Don't you want to get married?" she asks innocently. Grimsley wonders how Nanu would have answered. "Well of course your Uncle Nanu and I love eachother very much and... And it would make me so happy marrying him..."

"So what are you guys waiting for?" Grimsley can't say. "Well whatever it is I hope you don't take too long. I can't wait to go to your wedding..." Grimsley lays there a few moments longer after Acerola has fallen asleep.

He doesn't leave her though. The thought of seeing Nanu again after this awkward conversation makes him nervous.


	85. Chapter 85

Nanu was already tired of the audible gasps people made when they saw him. He had it comming though.

"Nanu is that you?"

"Yooo old man you finally made it!"

"What you're actually here?!"

Meanwhile Grimsley kept getting compliments and questions on how he managed to drag Nanu out of the house.

"Oh he didn't really put up a fight when I asked him..." he explains and who ever is there that time shoots Nanu a sly look.

"The way all your friends were talking one would think I have you wrapped around my finger!" Grimsley giggles in the way that suddenly makes Nanu feel very hot.

"That's ridiculous..." he mutters but it's true. Very very true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Lets talk about the dark cat dads!!! Same username on tumblr and BluberryMajesty on twitter!!!


End file.
